Deadly in Flower Language
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace's best friend Marco Newgate is getting married, so he should be happy right? Well he would be his his future wife wasn't such a snake, but what can he do?


Ace was in his apartment ready to go to his best friend's, Marco's wedding. He finally met the love of his life so shouldn't Ace be happy? Technically yes, but what he wasn't happy about was not only the marriage of Marco but the bride herself. Ace had seen before the bride being unfaithful to Marco but he knew the man was not one for unfounded accusations.

The problem was that Ace didn't have any proof to back this up.

He hated just standing by not being able to do anything because the woman knew he knew, smiling at him every time he was over. It didn't also help that he had a major crush on Marco since their senior year in college, but they had been friends for longer since high school. Ace only wanted for Marco to be happy, and as cliche as that sounded it would make him happy.

Now here he was about to attend the devil's wedding with his best friend who was about to what Ace could assume would be a unhappy marriage, but fortunately he had at least a shred of proof that would condemn the she-devil. He got up in his black jacket coattail over his red suit vest, sporting a black tie to go with it.

He knew the woman would sport a mini heart attack at what he was wearing while Marco would be ok with it, he had even asked the man if he could wear this and he got a yes.

Ace went out the door but not before locking it heading to the elevator, heading down to the garage. He looked for his car which was a simple dodge viper, red with black stripes going down the middle. Getting he he made sure he had everything and checking the time before pulling out the garage, driving to the church that Marco told him about.

When he got there he was an hour early, of course since he was the best man after all. He walked in looking around the big decorated church before spotting Thatch who were apart of Marco's groom's men along with Vista.

"Hey Ace! You're early!"

"Well gotta be for our resident pineapple! You know he would be lost without us!"

"Isn't that the truth! Alright Marco's room is down that hall and the bride's room is the opposite hall. Do you think you can check on the bride too since her bridesmaids are touching up the room for her majesty?"

"Yeah of course! Got it!"

Everyone including Marco knew that Ace was gay, openly so. Let him explain it like this, he could go to girl's or guy's night out. He was just that fun and open about a lot of things even before he came out.

He walked to the bride's room, not making much noise as he did so, about to knock when he heard her voice. But what tripped Ace up was what she said, thinking Marco was with her….but wasn't seeing the bride before the ceremony untraditional? The bride insisted that they do it this way but-

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That was definitely not Marco's voice. Ace got his phone out, entering record on it to catch anything else that might be said and sure enough there was.

"So tell me Linda, why are you marrying Marco Newgate, if you love me instead of him?"

"Because you know his father is loaded with money and if I can a snippet of that then I'll be set for life! My father cut me off but this is my big comeback! If I can do this and steal from that family then we can be together without money problem which we will have to face!"

"That makes sense….I'll have to go out now, I-"

The door opened suddenly after Ace had put his phone away in his pocket, seeing Linda standing there herself. His eyes widen as she advanced toward him, poking his chest.

"I have had about enough of you Portgas! I will end you if you get in my way!"

"I will tell Marco about you now! You don't have any defense now!"

"That may be so but remember, you have no proof!"

"Doesn't matter! I can't stand a blood sucking witch like you! He is going to believe me over you, that's for sure!"

Ace turned before making himself walk out the corridor instead of run, while going toward Thatch. When he got there he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest at the feeling of getting caught by that woman's threat. Even if she was cut off he had no doubt she would steal from anyone to get what she wanted, going a step further wouldn't matter to someone like her right?

"Hey Ace, are you alright? You look like you are going to kill over where you stand!"

"I'm ok Thatch! You know how women are! Just trying to regain my breath! *Exhale* I'm going to check on Marco ok?"

"Ok Ace, I know what you mean! Make sure our little birdie is ok!"

Ace gave Thatch a thumbs up before heading his way to Marco room but he was stopped at seeing Linda with Marco's little sister, Haruta. She had obviously talked to the girl whether about what is what had Ace worried. Linda pointed toward Ace before Haruta came his way with a bundle of flowers.

"Hey Ace can you help me with these flowers? This bunch is a bit heavy for me and Linda said you were super strong!"

Ace mutely nodded can't refusing the girl as she looked up to him, he took most of the flowers, what he didn't trust was what happened between the two and Linda herself. He started to feel a burning sensation as he held the flowers, carrying the batch after the girl, helping her by putting them in a huge basket. He had been a ways through as he realized the sensation was getting worse before he started to check the flowers.

He picked up one he immediately recognized before dropping it like it was the hottest thing he had held. He began to cough seeing his for the first time since he had dropped the flowers, it was a hydrienga! Ace was allergic to the flower that he mother was most known for wearing, much so that he could die of a reaction if left unattended.

"Ace what's wrong?"

Ace ignored Haruta in favor for running to Thatch, coughing all the way through the garden to the middle of the church. He saw a lot of people turn at the sudden noise of Ace coughing up a storm, his throat seizing itself up. He heard Thatch yell his name as he ran to Ace.

"Ace what happened?"

"Flow….ers….Allergic….to….*Cough* Flowers….! *Weeze*"

"Someone call 911! Ace is having a allergic reaction!"

Ace saw as people were panicking around him before he spotted a flash of blonde. He saw Marco at his side as he was helped up and out of the church hopefully the fresh air was going to help him. He looked behind him to see her smiling behind all the people, his eyes widening as he tried to talk, to warn Marco.

"I'm so sorry Ace! I didn't know you were allergic to some of the flowers! I'm so sorry!"

Ace felt like his throat was closing up, his lungs using what precious air he had now in him. He felt like he was dying, and the scariest part of that was he might actually be dying.

And it was all that woman's fault.

Marco's Pov

"Ace! Thatch, what's happening?!"

"We don't know why but Ace is having a reaction to some of the flowers he was helping Haruta with!"

"What kind were there?!"

"Daisies, Lavender, Hydrangeas-"

"What! I told the flower organise, no hydrangeas! Ace is allergic to those! Haruta, did you ask Ace to help you?"

"W-well Y-Y-yes…. Lily said that since I looked like I needed help, Ace would be perfect since he wasn't doing anything! I didn't mean for this to happen Marco! I'm so sor-"

"It's not your fault Haruta. I told Lily as well that Ace was allergic to them and they shouldn't even be here, since I cancelled the ones she ordered. Lily! Come here!"

"Yes dear?"

"Why were hydrangeas in the patch, I told you Ace was allergic to those!"

"Oh, I didn't realize that they were in there! I just saw that Haruta needed help so I pointed out that Ace was free!"

Marco sighed as he sighed as he saw the ambulance wheeling Ace away before he walked to his car intending to follow but his elbow was caught making him turn back. He saw the Lily holding him back as the ambulance drove off with Ace inside.

"Lily what are you doing? I'm going to see Ace!"

"Honey, it's our wedding to-"

"Guys come on let's go see Ace! I'm not going to continue this wedding when my best friend could be dying! I told him I would be there for him as a friend and I mean that!"

"If you leave Marco then this whole thing is off, I'm leaving!"

"Go ahead! Thatch can you drive me in your car, I took Pop's car so he should be here soon to get it. I can't drive when my mind is clouded…."

"Sure Marco let's go see our brother!"

Marco got in the car while the family that had been helping like Haruta, Rukaya and everyone else got in their own cars before following Marco and Thatch. Marco put his head in his hands thinking back to where it went wrong with Lily, or more importantly Ace himself. Marco didn't believe in coincidences since there was no way his family could have messed up that order. That's right, his family ran the flower shop that Lily happened upon, not knowing that Ace was allergic to the flower, but quickly did once they found told her.

Marco wasn't stupid and even Thatch had noticed that Ace was uncomfortable with the woman which was unusual for someone as friendly as Ace. There was something extra between the two, that he didn't know was going on, something sinister that's for sure. He looked out the window to see how far along they were, and today happened to be the day where they was a lot of traffic! At least Marco could calm and try to hope Ace would make it for the rest of the ride….

Marco was so much in thought that he didn't notice that his name was being called until his shoulder was shaken. He raised his head seeing they were already at the hospital with Thatch shaking his shoulder. Thatch was about to say something but Marco raised his hand before getting out the car rushing to the hospital doors, to Ace.

He went up to the secretary putting his hands on the desk, quickly checking his watch before turning back to her.

"Can you tell me where Portgas D Ace is right now?"

"I'm sorry but since this is such a serious situation, I'm going to have to ask if you are his family."

"Yes, his legal guardian is my father, I'm his older brother."

"Name?"

"Marco Phoenix, or Newgate. That's our father's last name."

The woman was typing away at the keyboard in front of her no doubt looking for Ace's room and Info to confirm him. Marco noticed by now that his brothers were behind him waiting just as anxiously as he was.

"I'm sorry but it said that after he was checked out after the situation was cleared."

"What?! That can't be possible! He just came here in an ambulance about to die from a severe allergic reaction! There's no way he was checked out? Who checked him out?"

"Well the data says that your wife got him to go to a different hospital….but it says here that she had your permission to do so and a signature. You'll have to check in with her at this point."

Marco whole world was crashing around him, now he knew something was up! There was no way the doctors would let off something like Ace's go, and check him out right after he got here minutes before Marco and them! Marco and Thatch walked out, being surrounded by worried family looking at that with hopeful eyes.

"Everyone we have to find Lily, and her mother. They kidnapped Ace!"

"Wait, why did she kidnap Ace?"

No one knew the answer least of all Marco himself, this was-

*ding*

Marco never took his phone out as fast as he did that time and hopefully it would be-

"Huh?"

"What is it Marco?"

"Lily's mother….

She just told me where Ace is…."

Ace Pov

When he woke up he was cold, very cold and for once in his life he felt like he had no energy at all. Did he die? Was he still dying and where was he? Ace tried to summon the strength to at least tried to get up but he fell back on his elbows, hitting his head making him groan. He heard something, a bright light blinding him.

"I heard you trying to get up or at least the results of it. Because of you Marco cancelled our wedding and my chances of getting the fortune I wanted! I'm going to have some fun with you before I really send you to the afterlife!"

Ace didn't get why he was here or who this woman was….and who was Marco?

"Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb you homewrecker! I'll show you!"

The woman closer to him, taking his arm and proceeded to drag him off the bed he was on. Ace grunted as he landed hard on the ground, scraping his hands and knees on the concrete ground? Ace yelled in pain as a hand made it's way into his hair, again dragging him across the floor. Once the pain stopped, and he was set against a wall he breathed a sigh of relief but that didn't last long as he felt a burning pain against his chest.

"I thought since you like fire so much I should introduce you the painful way."

Ace screamed as he felt(what felt like a hot metal rod) being dragged across his body. Tears were escaping his eyes, as the rod came closer there was a loud sound, like a bang as a unknown voice rang out.

"Lily Elizabeth Hyenra! What have you done!"

Ace watched as the door was slammed opened, the light blinding him. As soon as he could see a woman different from the one torturing him, he could also saw the anger on the woman's face as she confronted the other.

"Lily, do you know what you have done? Ace is part of the family that Whitebeard holds dear, and you have not only kidnapped him but are torturing him as well! You are going to either get us killed or get us turned into the police and you're lucky of the latter! Release him right now before Whitebeard gets involved and us all killed!"

"It's too late for that mother! They'll notice he is gone by now, might as well have some fun right?~"

Ace saw the woman leave through his half lidded eyes before shifting to his torturer. His eyes widen at the flood of memories in his head as he fully took in the situation at hand, Lily had him chained up and who knows where.

Was he even going to get out of here? Not likely with the look on Lily's face right now….

She turned back to him with a sick smile, before grabbing the rod she held previously before turning him around. Something dawned on his mind as he realized he realized what Lily planned to do, he started to violently struggle as he felt the almost unbearable heat near Pops' Mark.

"Stop! Anything but that! Lily stop!"

"Oh now you remember me homewrecker, but too late Acey. I'll make you pay for getting in the way, because after all I always get what I wan-"

A loud bang had resounded through the air, stilling Lily's speech and Ace himself. He looked back seeing the red blossom across the dress that Lily was planning to wear to the wedding before it was ruined. When Lily began to fall to the ground, Ace bit his lips while tears threatened to flow from seeing Marco there with a gun in his hand.

Ace had never been so glad to see the older man in his entire life….

Marco then dropped the gun, before running to Ace at a startling speed before he landed on his knees hugging him.

"Never do that again Ace…."

"The hospital visit or the disappearing ac-"

"Stop talking yoi….just for a second…."

They sat there for a few moments before Marco let go, hands going to his pockets and getting a key out. Once he unlocked Ace's cuffs, Ace felt himself being lifted in the air realizing that the other man was carrying him and bridal style. Ace was about to protest when lips met his, resulting in him kissing back eagerly.

"I'm never leaving your side again yoi."

A few months later….

"About time this happened!"

"Thatch have some dignity!"

"You're asking Thatch to have that yoi? I don't think he even knows what it means…."

"Oi!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Ace was walking out of the church, positively beaming as the red ruby band on his hand shone in the light along with it's twin. The blue sapphire stone that lit up next to it was shining bright like the man next to him along with his goofy smile.

"Now be safe you two and use protection!"

Ace blushed at that before he was literally swept off his feet by his now husband smiled at his brother.

"Don't worry about that Izo, I will!"

"Marco!"


End file.
